With you, Brown Eyes Finally
by ItzIzziieMonsta
Summary: [One-Shot] just a cute little one shot cause I felt in a sweet mood with happy endings. Bella Swan has been hiding something from the Cullens but they never found out. Well, that was until she died...


"Darlin," Alice turns from where she was staring at herself in the mirror to see her husband, Jasper, watching her with curious and worried eyes. "Your emotions are all over the place and non of them, are good. What's going on?" He steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist. Alice looks back to the mirror and leans back into him. She fiddles with she necklace and bites her lip as she stares at the image of the tow of them together.

"There's something going to go wrong today." Alice confides in a small voice. "Something very wrong and very bad. It's not going to happen to us though. I just can't get Bella out do my mind and that's when the bad feeling comes." Jasper rubs soothing circles into her hip bone as she speaks. He grows even more worried.

"Maybe we should tell someone?" Alice rolls her eyes and turns in Jaspers arms to face him again.

"We can't. Edward would blow us off at her name. I mis her Jaz. I love her." Alice cried quietly. She rubs her eyes for the stinging to stop. Jaspers head lifts up as he hears something. Suddenly, he picked up Alice bridal style and walked down into the living room with her. He laid her between Rosalie and Esme on the couch as the two females comfort the smaller. Jasper himself walked over to the wall next to Emmett an stands there too. He patted his brother on the shoulder softly to show support as Emmett looked like a puppy who watched his mother being kicked. Carlisle sits on the single seater and leaned forwards placing his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face up and down on fatigue. Edward just stared out the window in fear and anticipation to see what happens. The new vampire, Tamina, stood behind Carlisle and rubbed his back up and down. Esme watched and growled. The other female vampire just smirked as she bent her body forward towards the vonerable man who she was intending to steal his affection along with the ones of the others. Carlisle was too tired but if he could, he would have flinched away from her.

All of a sudden, Alice gasped. She doubled over forward as images flashed in front of her eyes. She gripped onto the glass table and dug her fingers in, leaving indents in the thick glass. Edward watched through her mind.

 _Bella raised her arms straight out, as if she was going to dive. She stood on the edge of a cliff. She wore a brown shirt and just some jeans, plain old Bella. She smiled up and the sky and before Alice knew what she was seeing, she sprung. Alice automatically yelled from where she was standing in the vision as Bella plummeted past the cliff face and sliced through the icy cold water with a shattering splash._

 _Alice watched as Bella looked around with open eyes before a few moments before letting go of the breath she was holding. Air spewed form her lungs and water blooded in, Alice felt the burning sensation that Bella was feeling. Bella looked up to the lit up water above her and smiled._

' _I'll be there soon.' She mouthed to the sunny top before sliding her eyes shut. Alice saw inside Bella's mind. A large abyss of Black where a dripping wet Bella stood. Bella looked around before she saw what looked to be a panel on a white table. Bella walked towards it and pressed her hand on the sensor. It took a moment before a white ball of energy floated above her. It grew and shrunk in size as a female voice spoke through it._

" _Hello and welcome to Judgement. Please state your name." It said, Bello looked at it weirdly before coughing and speaking._

" _Bella. Isabella Marie Swan." She said._

" _Welcome to judgment, Isabella Marie Swan aged 17, born Forks, Washington, death suicide drowning. Judgment taking place." Bella looked around for a few moments before it spoke again. "Judgment complete, welcome to Heaven, Isabella." The panel suddenly disappeared but the energy stayed a white staircase leading upwards revealed itself. "Follow the staircase, please. Goodbye Isabella. I hope you enjoy your After life." The energy disappeared. Bella shrugged._

" _Wow, Judgement was not what I expected it to be." She said to herself before walking up the white staircase, gripping the gold banister for support as her boots made a echoing sound while she went up step-by-step. Alice was left behind. There was another flash of slight and the air was kicked out from inside Alice's lungs._

Alice returned to present day with a gasp. Immediately she shut her eyes again desperately searching for another result, another outcome, another future. However, Bella's future as black.

"No!" Edward and Alice yelled at the same time. Edward in anguish and Alice in desperation. "There has to be another outcome. There _has to be_!" Alice continued to scream as she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and pulled on her short hair while she searched desperately.

"What? What's going on? Alice, what did you see?" The others asked urgently as Jasper knelt before Alice.

"Darlin?" Alice looked up with venomfilled eyes. "What's goin' on?"

"She's dead, Jazzy. Bella's dead." Everything froze and went silent. "She committed suicide. She jumped off a cliff for god sakes! With a smile!" Alice cried. "She went to Heaven though, I saw that bit." Everyone looked to Tamina who was watching on with sympathy.

"Do you have anything that belongs to her?" Rosalie nodded and pulled out one of Bella's necklaces she swiped. For keeps sake, of course. Rosalie smiled sheepishly at the other shocked eyes and handed it to Tamina. Tamina closed her eyes for a moment before finally getting a grip on the human and projecting what she saw to the others. Everyone went still as they saw what she did.

 _The Cullens all watched as Bella, who was standing, snapped her eyes open with a gasp. They were all shocked to see she had changed. Bella looked the same as she normally did however there were massive changes. Her hair was longer, platinum blonde and wavy as what she wore had changed. She wore a backwards flat brim baseball cap, a baseball red and white jacket with the words 'Swan' and 01 on the back, torn dark blue jeans, converses and an AC DC shirt. Bella looked herself up and down with a smile slightly before turning around slowly. The Cullen's looked at the surroundings too. She was standing in the middle of an abandoned road. The sun beat down generously with a few clouds in the sky. Houses were placed around and they were abandoned too, expect for the one that Bella was standing with her back too._

" _Bella!" She turned quickly to see a woman, no older then twenty five with short brown hair running towards her with a smile. Bella smiled and caught the girl in her arms. Bella looked over the girls shoulder with tears in her eyes._

" _Elena." She whispered. "God, it's so good to see you. I didn't know you were dead yet." Elena chuckled and pulled back._

" _Yeah, but here I am. I'm not the only one here though." Bella raised her eyebrow. Elena laughed. "Turn around." Bella spun to see a sight for sore eyes. Everyone was there. Miranda Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Grayson Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Elizabeth Forbes, Lorenzo St. John, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore and her beloved brother James that the Cullen's had killed. They were all watching Elena and Bella with smiles. Bella locked eyes with Tyler the two stared for a moment at each other._

 _Tyler began to walk down the steps, Bella copied his movements as the two began to walk closer. Soon, a walk turned into a run and Tyler had his arms suddenly full of his blonde girl as they hugged tightly. Pulling back a moment, Tyler smashed his lips to hers as he lifted her into the air while they kissed. Tyler ran his hand up her back and buried it in her blonde locks. They had to break for a moment to breathe but they didn't move for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of each other._

" _Okay, okay," James interrupted them. "Snog my little sister all you want later, punk. I missed her." James took Bella in his arms and swung her around while she laughed._

" _Yeah, I missed you too Big brother." Bella said and kissed his brother on the cheek. The two siblings broke away and Bella ran up to the others. The Salvatore siblings welcomed her with warm hugs. Enzo did the same but with a smirk. Liz hugged her too and the Gilbert parents welcomed their surrogate daughter too. Matt hugged her too but carefully, seen as Tyler knew he had a thing for her. "Hey, where are the others?"_

" _Well, Caroline's still alive and the co-head of the new Salvatore boarding school. Jeremy teaches there. Alaric's the other head of the school. Carolines a vampire, Jeremy's a member of The Five and Alaric's a vampire too. Bonnie is traveling the world, while she still has Rayna's life span and she's the most powerful witch. They'll join us soon, well, Jeremy and Bonnie will. Alaric and Caroline probably will when Josie and Lizzie die." Damon explains. Bella sighs and smiles, wrapping her arm around Tyler's waist as he wraps one around her shoulders._

" _It's all over." Bella said with a smile. "It's all over and we're here. Peace." There was a happy silence until Bella sighs. "Come on! I feel like a margarita and there had better he a Mystic Grill here!" Bella calls as the group walk down the road together, laughing, joking and talking together. "Heaven." Bella sighs before The Cullens' visions went black._

And that was the last the Cullens ever saw of Bella.

Bella, however, lived on in heaven happily. Her eyes cracked open when she heard a knock at the door while she was buried under her duvet. She groaned and got up. She walked to the door quickly, knowing James was asleep. Tyler was on the other side of the door. She smiled tiredly.

"Hey." She says. He smiles.

"Hey, I got a little surprise for you." Bella raised an eyebrow and walked outside with her boyfriend only to smile at the next sight. She ran forward and swopped them up in a hug.

"Caroline! Bonnie! Alaric! Josie! Lizzy! My god, you made it?" They laughed and hugged her back. Tyler chuckled and pulled her away.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hug my girl all you want later, I have a surprise for her and sadly it ain't you." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We'll see you at Elena's house later?" Bella nods as Tyler took her hand and guided her away from the houses into the woods. They continued to walk and walk until, finally, they broke through the green trees and into a clearing. Bella nearly cried. It was so beautiful. There was a large pool with a waterfall cascading into it, the sun bouncing off the water in rays and it was surrounded with lush green grass and flowers. She smiled. "It's beautiful, Tyler." She turned to see him as he pulled her to him.

"I've never been good at this type of stuff so," he reached into his pocked and pulled out a small black box. Bella gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "I thought I'd to it my own way." Tyler opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond encrusted ring. "Isabella, I promise to love you forever, protect you and care for you and I want to spend the rest of my existence in heaven with you." Tyler took her hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Before they could say anything else, Isabella slammed her lips onto Tyler's. Tyler moved his lips and hers as they smiled and laughed together while the sun set behind them.

They knew, now that they were in heaven, they could have their own little heaven. With each other. Finally.


End file.
